Experiment 47
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: Violet and Lavender Lila are the daughters of Vincent, the purple guy. On day he is murdered, and the girl find a hit list. The girls gather the other, and now they must stay together to fight off this thing. (This will include Creepypasta)
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed the knives out of the dishwasher.

"Where could Violet be?" I groan. I look over to the husky and see he has fallen asleap.

"Ahhhhh!" a high pitched scream comes.

I pick up my phone. Tiffany is calling, I let it go to my voicemail.

Okay, now I'll put the rest of the dishes away.

I pat my dog's head, "I'm going to get some Pizza, BRB."

I get into my car and go to the locail pizzaria.

"A cheese, a surprime, and anchovies and..." I tell Will my normal order

"And olives," Will finishes the order from memory. I wait thirty minutes for the pizzas to finish. I head back to my house and it takes another fifteen minutes to get there.

This is a normal day for me. My dad is... doing... work, while my little sister Violet is either studying or partying, not sure which.

I walk up to the door with my keys in hand. "That's weird," I knit my eyebrows together when I see the door was already unlocked. I know I locked it. I guess Violet forgot to lock the door... for the 666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666th time.

"Smile! Here boy!" I call for my dog since he is not in his bed.

My pooch came, with fresh blood on his fur.

"What's wrong?"I asked franticly. "Violet!" I scream for my sister before digging my phone out of my pocket. I go to the contacs and call Violet.

"Hey, busy, be there in one min," my sister said before hanging up. Okay, Violet is alright

"Dad," I call, my voice now shaky. I fell lumps in my throat.

Smile goes into the basement. I follow after my puppy.

In the basement I found my dad, covered in blood, I saw a hatchet next to his head. I began to sob. My father was murdered. I looked at him again, they had only sliced his head open, with one cut.

I heard Violet come in. She heard my sobs and came down stairs. I heard her high heels bang as she decened.

She saw dad's body and called 911

... The Next Day's Newspaper...

 _ **VINCENT LILA MURDERED**_

 _ **Vincent Lila was murdered as his oldest daughter Lavander Lila went to get some pizza for dinner and Violet Lila, his youngest was studying. Lavandrr came home to find her dog Smile covered in blood and her father's head cut open by a hatchet in the basement. The murderer has not been found yet.**_

 _ **His daughters are Lavander Lila, age 19, and Violet Lila, age 13.**_

...

"Lavander, I found something," my sister pulls on my jacket.

I looked at the paper in her hand.

Slender Man, Hoody, Masky, Ticci Tobby, Jane the Killer, Ben, Sally, Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack... ET, and crossed out at the top, Purpel Guy(Vincent)... it was my dad's name... on a hit list.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _POV: Violet_**

I hopped in the car with my sister. We started our long joreny. We were in the car for what seemed like hours before stopping.

We knocked on the door of a collage dorm. A guy handed us a cartige with Majora writen in black sharpie. The man had black circles, and bags under his eyes.

"Thanks!" we say as we wave. The guy is happy to give us his nightmare.  
Ben must have done something evil, this man must have not been sleeping.

I got out my dad's phone. **Lake now!** I texted to my dad's "pals" as he called them.

My sister went on highspeed and took us to the lake. We went into the woods by it and went into the hidden shed that our dad claimed.

...

In moments the little shed was filled with killers. Slender Man was hunched over. I saw everyone I had told, Sally, Jeff, Slendy, Masky, Clockwork, Hoody, Toby, EJ... but wait... where was Jane? Oh, I'll worry later, when I care about the slut.

"So, why did you call us?" Slendy asks.

"Someone is trying to kill us," I answer.

I see them all get angry.

"Any one who is pyscho and kills for a living my sister means," Lavander clears up my answer.

"Oh, well no one can kill us," Jeff says

"Sure, my dad thought the same," I roll my eyes at Jeff.

"Hey, how is old purple?" Slendy asks, looking around the room for my father.

"He died," I answered sounding like a robot... just reporting this news with no emotion.

They all looked shocked.

"What's today?" Toby asks.

"May 6th," Clockwork answered.

"Wow, and your not joking, this isn't some prank?" Slendy asks.

"No joke, here's the news," I say handing them the frount page.

They all looked.

"And here's a hitlist," I said, throwing the paper at them.

"A-And, we're at the top," Toby says with disbelife.

"Hey! Ben's on here too! Did they murder him? The b******! They killed Ben!" Jeff says, anger growing.

"Nope, we got him," Lavander gets the N64 carige out of her purse.

...

We left, to Slendy's. He had a N64, so we decied to use it.

...

I carefully placed the antic thing in the game system. I kissed it before putting it in, whispering "Please work," under my breath.

...

In moments the screen flashed to life.

We went on the Ben file.

"Hey! Ben! We've got new tech for you!" Toby yelled.

The phone in my hands came unlocked, and the screen on the TV became black.

"Hey! Thanks!" he yelled.

...

At dinner we sit at the big table. When I see EJ I gage. Eww!

"We can't stay here," Lavander says bluntly.

"Why?" Masky, Toby and Slendy ask.

"What ever is trying to kill us watched my father for awhile, he never wanted to be left alone, and that one day I did... I came back and..." Lavander shut up. She was holding back tears, I could tell. It was just like...

"So..." Toby asked, wondering how the two conected.

"They are stalking us! And followed you!" I yell.

"Let's just stay for one more night..." Masky beggs.


	3. UPDATE

Hey! Sorry, I know I haven't updated my stories in a while, but I'll start up again, so ya, sorry. I've been paying attention to my Deviantart alot more... tee hee

-Angel B Witchen


	4. Sorry -

So... I am tired of the internet... And harassment... As you can see my DeviantArt account is deactivated...

I'll not do that to this... Not yet... But might...

None of these stories will be finished... No hope

...

-Sienna aka AngelBWitchen.


End file.
